Disgrace
by Dark Elven Queen
Summary: Something about you just makes me feel so different...It makes me grow, it makes me flutter, it makes me hurt, it makes me bleed...You made me into a freak...I love you... Rated M for language and possible sexual themes in the future. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello my darlings, it's been awhile hasn't it? I got the sudden urge to write this while listening to "Is That Alright?" by Ashe. This story isn't going to be the happiest thing in the world, but that's okay. Enjoy~**

I smile up at the ceiling as that crushing feeling dances around in my lungs, choking and suffocating me. The clear warm pools of tears gather in my crystalline blue eyes, blinding me and making the room swim.

With each second my heart gets heavier and heavier. I grasp it with a calloused hand, trying to relieve the pain. No, no, of course that doesn't work. It never works. Nothing works.

Slowly I stand, a sense of dizziness coming over me. I sway and blink a few times, trying to clear my vision. What has happened to me? How is this even possible…?

I was the Hero of Time. Handsome, athletic, the ladies loved me. Now I'm here, this pathetic worthless piece of shit.

I laugh to myself as another wave of pain stabs me in the chest like an arrow to the heart.

"Fuck…" I mumble to myself.

I stumble over to the window, trembling, spinning, hurting. I grab the windowsill and throw it open, the cool night's air washing over my face. The breeze tangles in my dull blonde hair, pulling at it, beckoning me to step outside and escape into its cold grasp. I shake my head and push those feelings away. What's wrong with me….

The moonlight spills over my fair skin and gives me a sickly coloring as I slowly back away from the window. My heart rate increases and I breathe faster, gasping for air; my supply feels incredibly low. My eyes drift over to my Master Sword, leant up against the wall. It's so inviting looking. I need it…I want it…

I slowly creep toward it, reaching my shaky hand out. My heart pounds faster. I grab the sharp weapon and unsheathe it. A bubbling stream of laughter escapes through my lips, rising into a high psychotic noise.

It scares me, those noises don't belong to me. Who is this person? The fear drives me further into my hurt and insanity.

 _I need it….I need it to hurt really bad…_

I take the sharp blade and slice it all the way up my arm. My smile curls further upwards as I watch the red warm liquid start to flow out the open wound.

 _Yes…That's it…_

I stare down at my arm with glassy eyes, as if I just woke up from a nap and I didn't know what just happened. My smile turns into a scowl and I throw the blade down. No sooner that I do that, I release a pitiful sob and crumple into a heaving mess.

"It hurts…" I whisper, "IT HURTS!"

I slam my fist down on the floor, making my hand throb with pain from the impact.

 _Why am I like this? Why am I so fucking pathetic… I shouldn't even be feeling this way. I'm a FREAK!_

I can't stand the pain….The hurt…The sorrow….The Hylian Hero, reduced to a sobbing mess. What is this, a joke? No, I've been hurt…I've been hurt bad… I can't get my mind off of them. Their pretty face, their scent, their smile….

I could have had any girl I wanted. I could be the happiest man in the world right now with a princess in my arms. But no, of course not. I had fallen in love with

a boy.

 **Don't you love how short this first chapter is? More importantly, why am I up at 1 in the morning doing this? Oh well….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello my darlings. This chapter will be starting from Brawl, and going onward from there, eventually going into the newest WiiU Smash game. Just a little note to help you follow the story better. So I guess I can say this is a jump back in time haha.**

My leather boots scuff against the polished marble floors as I enter Smash Mansion for the third time. Yes, I have stayed here two previous times, but with each stay it's like starting fresh and new. When I came back for Melee, there were so many new people it was like starting from scratch. It was exciting at the same time though, meeting so many new people and making new friends. Peach and Zelda joined the sausage crew last time as well, which was a nice change of pace and gave me something pretty to look at. Sure, Samus is an incredibly sexy woman, but she's like one of the guys.

My gaze wanders across the halls, watching old friends greet, old enemies collide, and the newbies trying to figure out what the hell to do with themselves.

"Nice to see you again, fairy boy"

I whipped around to see where that condescending voice was originating from. I jump a little in surprise, seeing Ganondorf looming over me.

 _Fuck, he's gotten bigger.._

I reach back to grab my sword, not wanting to deal with his bullshit within the first ten minutes of my arrival.

"I swear to the Goddesses, if you get near me I'll cut your balls off," I bared my teeth at him and take a step forward, letting him know I meant business.

A soothing, even voice comes from behind me.

"Link, please do not let him get to you. There's no reason to get all worked up, let it go."

I turn my head and see the beautiful Princess Zelda standing behind me and casting a mysterious smile my way. I make a small noise and then back off, feeling slightly flustered.

Ganon laughs, "Letting the princess boss you around? How pathetic…" He turns and walks off, no longer holding interest in having any affairs with me.

"Link, you look great, I haven't seen you in so long…" Zelda's calming voice washes over me like a cool ocean breeze. A light dusty pink is brushed over the tips of her ears, barely noticeable.

I nod. "Thank you princess. I, er, missed seeing you too." I take a step towards her. "May I add you look really nice today? I mean, you honestly have to be the most beautiful woman in all of Hyrule," I laugh, my own cheeks pink. I honestly have to be the dumbest person in the history of the world, who says that to a distinguished princess?! Well, I have the Triforce of Courage and not Wisdom for a reason..

She giggles, which gives me a sense of relief. "You really are too much Link…" She smiles kindly at me. "We will have to spend more quality time together while we're here, no?"

Before I have time to answer she gives me a quick wave and gracefully walks off to join Peach, who immediately embraces her in a huge hug. Nailed it. I'm such a lady killer.

Feeling extremely satisfied with myself, I walk onwards into the mansion, saying hi to old friends and looking for others who I haven't been able to find yet.

Roy, the lovable red headed swordsman whom was a good friend of mine, is nowhere to be seen. I sigh to myself slightly, _I guess he didn't make it…Oh well…_

My eyes catch on someone I haven't seen before, sitting by themselves by one of the large arched windows. I blink a few times and look them up and down. Their brown fluffy hair is all over the place, and they seem to have large white feathered wings jutting out of their back.

I've always been bad at making new friends, Saria used to make fun of me for it all the time. Just before I left she told me I better come back with at least one new friend or she would send a flock of cuckoos after me.

I raise my chin and try to search for something we have in common: a conversation starter. My blue eyes light up slightly when I see the boy is carrying a bow with them, an archer!

I walk over briskly. "Hey!" I smile in their direction. "You're an archer too?"

They jump, slightly startled by my loud interjection. The boy turn his head and looks at me with his large blue eyes. His features are soft, and he seems to have an overall glow of energy and positivity around him. His own eyes light up in excitement. "Yeah I am! I didn't think anyone else here would be one too!"

He jumps up and hurries over to me, squirming like an excited puppy. "My name is Pit, I was sent as a representative of Lady Palutena herself! I'm so excited to be here and to fight with everyone!" He squeezes his fists in determination.

I chuckle at him. "I'm Link, nice to meet you. I come from Hyrule, and I'm known as the Hero of Time."

Pit's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "Whoa! You sound so cool!" He bounces up and down. "Let's be friends, okay?"

I blink at such a blatant invitation. A smile parts my lips though, he seems like a fun person to hang around. "Sure, I'd love to." My pointed ears twitch slightly, content with how I already made a new friend.

"Seriously?" With a huge smile on his face, my new friend flutters up into the sky with a joyous laugh and does a flip in the air before landing back down in front of me. "YES! My first friend here!" He raises a fist in the air with victory. "Let's hang out sometime, okay?" A cute smile tugs at the corners of his lips.

I nod, grinning back. This could be the start of something really fun, I haven't really had a friend like Pit before, and I look forward to getting to know him better.

I had no idea how much this angelic boy would end up impacting my life.

 **Yay for chapter two! Thank you for taking your time to read this~**


End file.
